Christmas at the Weasley's
by HarryPotterFan157
Summary: One-shot about Ron and Hermione. Takes place during the Christmas Holiday, but it's not very festive. I just needed a time when everyone would be together at the Burrow. Please Read and Review!


**Christmas at the Weasleys

* * *

**

_Hey everyone! I'm still writing Are you James' Girl?, but I wanted to get this quick story posted really bad. Please remember to review! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**I don't own any of these characters... They all belong to J. K. Rowling!

* * *

**

Ron and Hermione have been dating for a couple months now. They are both 20 and Ron is training to be an Auror while Hermione is starting to work for the ministry. They both live in a small two bedroom flat with Harry and Ginny, but right now it was Christmas Eve. All of the Weasley's are staying at the newly re-build burrow along with Harry and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione apperated outside of the burrow then walked up to the door holding hands. They decided that they are going to tell the family about them dating tonight. Harry and Ginny are the only ones who knew since they walked in on them snogging on the couch. Ron sighed then went to knock on the door. Molly swung the door opened and pulled Ron into a hug.

"Ron, it's good to see you," She said then went and hugged Hermione, "It's great to see you too, Hermione."

"Mum! Would you mind not suffocating my girlfriend?" Ron blurted out then covered his mouth.

"What -? Did you say -? This is great!" Molly said as she pulled both of the teens into another hug.

"Mrs. Weasley, we would like to tell everyone over dinner, so if you could just keep this a secret until then we would be grateful." Hermione said.

"Oh, of course, dear. Please call me Molly or even Mum!" Molly said happily.

"Okay, Molly. I'll call you Mum when -I mean If- Ron and I get married." Hermione answer slightly blushing.

"Let's get inside where it is nice and warm!" Molly said as she realized they were still outside.

Molly quickly went back to cooking dinner while Ron helped Hermione take off her coat (she rolled her eyes at this, but really she thinks its sweet) then took his own coat off. Ron automatically took Hermione's hand and led her to the living room. They were both greeted by Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Ginny and Harry. Fleur was holding baby Victorie, and Teddy was sitting in between Harry and Ginny playing with a fake wand. Arthur was asleep in his arm chair. Fleur got up and gave Hermione a hug and a questioning look. Hermione smiled back then went and gave a hug to Audrey. Ron sat down in the last open chair and pulled Hermione onto his lap without even thinking. Now everyone but Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and Victorie were looking at them weird. Charlie was just about to ask why Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap when George and his girlfriend Angelina came into the room. Everyone got up to greet them. When Ron and Hermione sat back down she made sure to sit on the arm of Ron's chair. Everyone talked about good times until Molly called them in for dinner. They sat around the table going Arthur, Bill, Victorie, Fleur, Charlie, Harry, Teddy, Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Ron, George, Angelina, Audrey, and Percy. Everyone ate and laughed all through dinner. Molly gave Ron and Hermione that tell-them-now-or-I-will-look before she served dessert. Ron cleared his throat loudly then stood. Everyone stopped and looked at him confused. He pulled Hermione up to her feet then started to talk.

"Hermione and I just wanted to let all of you know that we have been dating for the last four months."

"Congrats you two!" Bill and Charlie said.

"It's about time!" George and Angelina said.

"This iz great!" Fleur said happily.

"Thanks." Ron said as he gave Hermione a peck on the cheek then they sat down.

*****Three years later*****

Ron and Hermione are now living in a little flat in London. Ron has just finished training to be an Auror, and Hermione is working her way up through the ministry. It is Christmas Eve again, and Harry and Ginny have been married for a couple months now. Ron had big plans for tomorrow.

They apperated to their usual spot. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand then they walked to the burrow. Molly opened the door and pulled Ron and Hermione into a hug.

"How are you two doing?" Molly asked.

"Good." replied Hermione.

"Amazing." Ron replied.

"Well, come in." Molly said as she pulled Hermione into the house.

Ron took Hermione's jacket off her then took his own coat off. They went into the living room and said hello to everyone. All of the men sending Ron the why-didn't-you-ask-her-yet look. Hermione noticed and was about to ask when three year old Victorie started crying.

"Hermione, could you please help me with her?" Bill asked since Fleur was helping cook.

"Sure." Hermione said then picked up the toddler.

She began to hush and rock Victorie back and forth until she had stopped crying and was only whimpering slightly.

"Are you tired?" Hermione asked Victorie.

"Ya." Victorie said then rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm going to take her upstairs to your room. She needs to take a small nap before dinner." Hermione told Bill who nodded in approval.

Hermione took Victorie upstairs and helped her change into a red and green night shirt. She then tucked Victorie into her toddler bed. Victorie rolled onto her stomach, so Hermione began to rub her back gently. After a couple minutes Victorie fell asleep, so after turning on a muggle night light Hermione headed downstairs. When she got downstairs Teddy ran to Hermione. He wrapped his little arms around Hermione's leg and looked up at her with big eyes.

"Hey Teddy." Hermione said with a smile.

"Aunt Mione, do you know what Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were doing?" little Teddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said as she pulled Teddy's arms from around her legs and crouched down to be eye level with him.

"Well Aunt Ginny was just standing there when Uncle Harry came up and touched his lips on hers for a long time." Teddy said confused.

"Oh Teddy, that was called a kiss. When two people are in love they kiss. That's why Harry and Ginny kiss all the time." Hermione said.

"Is that why you and Uncle Ron where kissing your couch when I came to stay with you last time?" Teddy asked sweetly.

"Yes, it is. Uncle Ron and I are in love, so we kiss." Hermione said.

"Okay! Hey, do you want to play a game?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Well, what kind of game?" Hermione asked.

"Hide and Seek!" Teddy said happily.

"You know what. If you can get all of your Aunts and Uncles to play then yes I will play." Hermione said.

"Okay." Teddy said then ran over to Harry and Ginny.

They both said yes, so he went over to George, Charlie, and Percy. They all said yes even Percy. Angelina and Audrey also said that they would play. All was left was Ron since Fleur said she was too busy cooking with Molly, and Molly told Arthur he couldn't since he would get hurt. They found Ron in his room looking through an old box. He quickly kicked the box back under his bed when he heard Teddy, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry come into his room.

"Hey Ronniekins!" Ginny said as she flopped next to Ron.

"Don't call me Ronniekins, Ginerva." Ron said.

"Sorry Ronald." Ginny said with a smile.

"Anyway, Ron will you play hide and seek with Teddy and the rest of the family?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Let's go!" Ron said jumping up and pulling Ginny with him.

The four friends went downstairs while Teddy ran yelling that he wasn't it. They decided that Ginny would count first, and that Teddy would hide with or close to Harry. They decided that Bill's room would be off limits until Victorie woke up. Bill hid in the attic, Charlie under his bed, Percy in his closet, Audrey was behind the couch, George was in his room on the top bunk with blankets covering him, Angelina was in the corner of George's room with a beanbag over her, Ron was in the food pantry (of course), Hermione was under Ginny's bed, and Harry and Teddy were in the bathtub behind the curtain. Ginny found Ron first then it went George, Angelina, Harry, Teddy, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, and then Hermione. Ron was complaining that he didn't want to be it alone when Molly called for Dinner. Bill went up to get Victorie and decided that she was going to eat in her night shirt. After dinner they all went into the living room. Everyone seemed to be talking in pairs. Molly and Fleur, Arthur and Charlie, Bill and Ron, Percy and Audrey, George and Harry, and Angelina and Ginny. Teddy was playing with his toy wand making blue and yellow sparks fly out of it. Hermione sat there alone when Victorie came over to her.

"Mione?"

"Yes."

"I'm starting to get sleepy."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll take you up. Let's just go tell your mum first." Hermione said as she picked the young girl up and carried her over to Fleur and Molly.

"Fleur, Victorie said she is tired, so I'm going take her to bed. Does she need a bath or anything first?" Hermione said happy to be doing something.

"She does, but I can get Bill to do it." Fleur said.

"No. I want to do it." Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, okay. Her bath things are in her pink bag that's under her bed." Fleur said.

Hermione nodded then carried Victorie upstairs. She went and found her bag then pulled out some baby shampoo, a wash cloth, a rubber ducky, bubbles, and some red and green Christmas knickers. They went to the bathroom and Hermione gave Victorie a quick bath. Once she was squeaky clean Hermione got her out and dried her off. She put on clean knickers and her night shirt. Hermione clean up the bathroom with a flick of her wand then carried Victorie back to her room. She tucked the little girl back into bed and began to rub her back. Victorie fell asleep rather quickly. Hermione checked her watched and realized that is was almost midnight. She decided that she was also going to bed and was surprise to see Ron all ready in bed. They had been sharing a room since Harry and Ginny got married. Hermione changed into a pair of shorts and one of Ron's shirts. She turned the light off then crawled into bed.

"Good night Mione. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."

*****The next day*****

Ron woke up early and carefully got out of bed. He got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and the famous Weasley sweater. He tried to comb his hair, but it wouldn't lay flat. Finally he gave up and went downstairs. He found his mum, dad, Fleur, Victorie, and Bill up. As soon as Molly saw him he started to comb his hair. Finally getting it flat she looked over his outfit. It was perfect since it showed who Ron really was. Slowly everyone else came downstairs. Hermione would have been the last, but no one seemed to be able to get Ginny up. Finally Harry went up and came down with a very grumpy Ginny who was still in her pajamas. Everyone went into the living room for presents. Everyone was very happy with their presents. Hermione had gotten Ron a new watch that said "I shall always love thee." around it. Hermione was kind of upset that Ron hadn't gotten her anything, but decided that she would question him tonight. Once everyone had opened their presets they all sat back and waited. Finally Ron got up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?" Ron asked after he got down on one knee and opened the small box that was in his pocket.

"Yes. Of course." Hermione said with happy tears in her eyes.

Ron slipped the ring Ito her finger then pulled her into a hug. She pulled him into a kiss that felt like last forever, but was really only 30 seconds. Everyone clapped then the girls went and said congrats and gave Hermione a hug. The boys went and patted Ron on the back saying it was about time. Everyone welcomed Hermione into the family even though she has been a part of their family since she first visited the Burrow.

*****Three years later*****

Teddy is now eight, Victorie is now six. Bill and Fleur have had two more children, Dominique and Louis. Dom is three and Louis is one. Percy and Audrey have a one year old girl named Molly. George and Angelina are now married and have two children, Fred and Roxanne. Fred is three and Roxy is one. Harry and Ginny have a little boy, James, and he is two. Ginny is also four months pregnant with another little boy.

Ron and Hermione flooed into the burrow. Molly was kind of surprised since they always apperated. She welcomed them in and hugged both of them. She noticed that Hermione seemed to be glowing, and that she had gained some weight. Molly was about to ask if Hermione was feeling okay when Ron basically pulled her into a chair.

"You comfortable?"

"Ron I'm fine. You are treating me like I'm going to die."

"I just want to make sure you don't get hurt or overwork yourself."

"That's very sweet, but how can I overwork myself when you won't let me do anything?"

"I'm sorry."

"Come on let's go find everyone."

Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and basically carried her to the other room. Hermione sighed knowing that there was no way she could get Ron to let her do anything. They found the adults in the dinning room. Ron led Hermione to a chair then sat down next to her. Ron started to talk to Charlie about dragons, and Hermione started to talk to Fleur.

"How are you doing, Fleur?"

"Great! Louis is starting to sleep throughout the night now."

"That's good."

"Hermione?"

"Ya."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months. How could you tell?"

"Ron isn't letting you do anything, and you are glowing."

"Oh. We are going to tell everyone tonight at dinner."

"Okay. This is so great two more babies into the family."

"Dinner!" Mom said loudly. Everyone sat around the enlarged table. It went Arthur, Bill, Dominique, Louis, Fleur, Victorie, Teddy, Harry, James, Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Audrey, Molly II, Percy, George, Fred, Roxanne, Angelina, Charlie. Everyone ate dinner and talked happily. Molly, Ginny, and Fleur all kept glancing at Hermione and Molly kept trying to get her to eat more.

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want anymore?"

"No Mum, I'm fine."

Hermione then turned to Ron and whispered into his ear. He stood up and cleared his throat. Hermione also stood up and Ron put his arm around her shoulders. Everyone looked up and waited for them to talk.

"Well, Hermione is -" Ron started to say.

"I'm two months pregnant!" Hermione said happily.

"I knew it! Another little one in the family!" Molly said as she hugged Hermione.

"This is great we can be pregnant together!" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione.

"It's about time mate!" Harry said happily.

"Let's take Ronnie here out for some drinks!" Bill said loudly.

All of the boys went to the three broomsticks for drinks, but Ron promised only to have butter beer. Molly forced Hermione and Ginny to sit on the couch while everyone else sat around the living room. Teddy and Victorie were playing in the middle of the room while the rest of the kids were asleep or playing in a there playpens.

"Hermione, did you have trouble getting pregnant?" Molly asked.

"Mum! That's not something you just ask a person." Ginny said.

"Well, everyone else was having children besides Ron and Hermione." Molly replied.

"No, I wanted to start my career first. Even though we could have started having kids last year Ron felt he wasn't ready to be a father. I had a basically beg him to get me pregnant." Hermione chuckled.

"You begged him?" Audrey asked.

"Not really. I told him that we were never going to have sex again until we tried to have a kid. After a week he gave in." Hermione said.

"It only took a week?" Ginny said surprised her brother caved that easily.

"Well, he tried to get me into bed every day that week." Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Angelina asked hoping to change the subject.

"No, we are going to keep it a surprise, but I have a feeling it's a girl." Hermione said.

"Ginny you're having a boy right?" Audrey asked.

"Yep. We are thinking of naming him Albus Severus Potter, but I don't want him to be teased." Ginny said.

"I'm thinking if naming her Rose if she really is a girl."

*****two years later*****

Bill and Fleur have three kids Victorie (8), Dominique (4), Louis (3). Charlie never married and is still working in Romania training dragon keepers. Percy and Audrey have two kids Molly (3) and Lucy (1). George and Angelina have two kids Fred II (4) and Roxanne (1). Harry and Ginny have two kids James (4) and Albus (2). Ron and Hermione have one kid and her name is Rose (2).

Ron and Hermione flooed over to the burrow again. It was Christmas Eve and two year old Rose wanted to play with her cousin Albus. Ron and Hermione found the adults in the living room. Ron once again made Hermione sit down right away.

"Ronald, I'm pregnant not broken!"

"I know, I just don't want you or Ron Jr. to get hurt."

"We are not naming him Ron Jr."

"Why not?"

"Because... I said so!"

"Fine."

Everyone was looking at them with smiles on their faces. Then Molly ran into the room with Ginny being pulled behind her. Hermione stood up hoping to slip away from Ron.

"Guess what! Ginny is pregnant again!" Molly said happily.

"Hermione is too." Fleur said.

"What? Hermione get back here and sit down." Molly said as she pushed Ginny and Hermione into chairs.

"Mum! I'm only two months! I can still function perfectly fine!" Ginny said.

"I'm only three months, and I could probably walk a marathon!" Hermione said.

"I don't care. You two aren't to do anything physical." Molly said as she went back to the kitchen.

"This is so stupid. If I would of never fell while I was pregnant with Albus we would be allowed to do something." Ginny huffed.

"I know. You weren't even hurt and Albus was perfectly fine too. Remember how bad it was for both of us after that fall." Hermione chuckled.

"They had me in a wheelchair, and you weren't allowed to stand unless someone was close enough to catch you." Ginny said.

"At least they let you walk this time." Hermione said with a smile in her face.

"Can I tell you s secret? Harry and I promised that we would only tell you and Ron." Ginny said suddenly becoming serious.

"Of course." Hermione shifting so she was looking at Ginny.

"It's a girl." Ginny said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's great!" Hermione said back glad to see Ginny happy.

"I hope she has my red hair and Harry's eyes since we are going to name her Lily." Ginny said.

"That would she great. I feel bad for little Rose though." Hermione said as she saw her daughter and Albus come into the room followed by Arthur who was watching them.

"Why's that?" Ginny asked slightly confused.

"She has the famous Weasley red hair, and she has my bushy hair. She is definitely going to be picked on while at Hogwarts." Hermione sighed.

"She will be fine. Beside she will have all of those cousins to watch over her. I feel bad for Lily since she is going most likely be the youngest and a girl. All of the cousin's will be protective over her." Ginny said.

"Ya. Definitely since my baby is a boy." Hermione said.

"Really? Are you going to name him Ron Jr.?" Ginny asked.

"There is no way I'm going to name him Ron Jr." Hermione said.

"Why's that?" Ron asked as he came into the room.

"I don't want him to get in as much trouble as you did growing up." Hermione answered.

"Fine. I was told to ask if either if you wanted anything." Ron asked.

"No thanks." Both girls answered.

"Okay." Ron said as he went back to the kitchen.

"What do you think of the name Hugo?" Hermione asked.

"I think he is going to be picked on, but Albus need someone else to have a funny name in the family." Ginny said with a smile.

"I really like the name Hugo." Hermione said as she drifted off in though.

* * *

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


End file.
